Harry Potter Heir of Theives
by Dark-Angel7976
Summary: What if Gambit had escaped the prejudice of the mortal world at the age of ten by going to the wizarding world? What if his son followed in his footsteps and became a theif. Well, this is the first book of Harry's adventure to become King of Theives.


**Hey guys its dark angel now I now some of you are disappointed by me putting my other story up for adoption. so I'm gonna make it up to you guys so here is my first real story. I'm putting Brother Blood as a somewhat good guy. The H.I.V.E. academy is going to be part of the wizarding world. It is recongnized as a school as prestidgous as Hogwarts. Sorry if I seem to be a bit choppy in my sentences. I'm just pissed. I had this whole chapter written and clicked the save button only for it to say that I wasn't logged on. Any way heres the disclaimer**

**I don't own anything that has been manufactured/written by anyone. I just borrow it for a short while.**

**

* * *

**

James and Lily Potter were a pretty simple family to the eyes of the non-magical, or muggles as the magical folk liked to call them. Yes, that right I said magical. The magical people, or wizards and witches had kept this a secret form the rest of the world. Why? Because they knew that there would be a war that would end in a mass genocide. Which race would get massacred is still under question. The wizards weren't stupid, after seeing what happened to the mutants, no one could actually blame them and the other magical creatures for going into hiding. Well, they didn't really hide in caves and abondoned forest like the mutants had, the wizards hid in plain sight.

Many mutants had come to the wizarding world, to hide. The Minister of Magic at the time of the mass genocide of mutants had welcomed them with open arms, telling them that they could live in plain sight with them. One of the mutants that had come to hide from the hateful gaze of the humans, was a mutant by the name of Remy Lebeau aka the infamous master theif, Gambit. Remy had been living with his adopted family, the Thieves' Guild, in New Orleans, Louisiana. After word got out about the mutants, a ten year-old Remy found himself being shipped out to a place his father said could protect him better than the Guild could, Hogwarts. His father, Jean-Luc Lebeau, had gone with him to get everything settled. They met up with the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, in hopes that he could find Remy a home. Dumbledore had suggested the Potter's as they were a nice, small, and quiet family, so nobody would notice if they had a son right out of the blue. Jean agreed, after meeting the Potter's, to have them adopt his son, turning him from Remy Lebeau to James Potter. Jean left for New Orleans

James, as he was now called, had gone to Hogwarts when he was eleven, after receiving a potion which allowed him to have something similiar to magic, which was given to all mutants to help them fit in better. There he met his three best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. He also met the love of his life, Lily Evans. James constantly flirted with her, trying to woe her into his arms. He was constantly shot down though, but he didn't give up. When people asked him why he kept going after her, he would reply,

"Where's da fun in going after a woman who likes you? I'd rather woe da girl who seems unwinnable. It's da challenge gentlemen. At dat woman is certainly challenging." That was James always looking for a challenge.

James kept his secret for about three years. In his third year, he and the rest of the Mauraders, as they had come to call themselves after playing pranks on students and teachers alike, had found out about Remus' little secret. Turns out that if you run at a werewolf, that hadn't taken its wolfbane potion, screaming "Remus, your a werewolf?", the werewolf will actually _attack_ you. Who could have guessed? After Remus had apologised for his actions, he had confirmed what they had just witnessed. He was a werewolf. Remus, seeing no reaction from his friends, had taken it the wrong way. He started to run, until James stopped him and confessed that he himself was a mutant. With all the secrets out of the way the four best friends became even closer, something similiar to kinship.

It wasn't until they were all in their seventh year, did they add another person in on their secret. Lily had finally caved after James told her of a bet he came up with. If she didn't like him, he would leave and not come back, but if he woed her, so to speak, she would have to take him on another date. Lily, to her surprise, actually enjoyed herself, but James had started to feel a little guilty about deceiving her. The next day he had come clean. She had slapped him. Hard. But had kissed him even harder.

"Good you just gave me a reason to slap you, now there will be no more secrets if this relationship is going to work. Do you understand me?"

"Crystal, by da way Remus is a werewolf." Lily slapped him on the back of his head.

"Oww, what was dat for?"

"For snitching on one of your best friends." It was the start of a wierd relationship.

Everything was perfect after that point, well as perfect as you can get with a homocidal maniac on the loose. His name was Lord Voldemort, and he had it stuck in his little head that blood was everything. Everything that wasn't considered a pure-blood was killed or tortured in a sick way, but there was hope. you see there was a prophecy that was made stating that a baby was to be born that would have a power that he didn't have. That baby was destined to kill him. Unfortunetly, the Prophecy was heard by one of Voldemorts spies, Severus Snape, who gave the prophecy to his lord, not knowing that it would kill one of his best and only friends. Lord Voldemort ordered one of his best soldiers, Bellatrix Lestrange, to take her husband and his brother to find and eradicate the Potters', while he would go and deal with the Longbottoms' by himself.

While this was going on, the Potters' had gone into hiding, while the Longbottoms' stayed out in the open. The reason for this logic was that the Potter's child, Harry, was a far more likely canditate, considering he seemed to have inherited his father's mutant ablities, if the black and green eyes were something to go by. What nobody had anticipated was Pettigrew betraying them. but for some reason Voldemort still decided to go after the Longbottoms', while Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers, Rudolphos and Rebastan, went after the Potters'.

It happened so suddenly, that nobody could have predicted it. Bellatrix rushed into the Potters' house, wand blazing and her mouth forming the words of every dark curse that she knew. Several spells hurled themselves at the prone figure sitting on a chair. James Potter looked up in surprise, before backflipping out of his chair landing right as the spells hit the soft recliner. He kicked the recliner with so much force that it actually hovered off the ground for a slight second, before coming intact with Rudolphos' legs, breaking them at the knee's.

"Lily, deir here, grab Harry!" James screamed in that Cajun accent of his. He grabbed his deck of cards, throwing three of them on the ground in front of Rabastan. Rebastan laughed, looking at what he thought was a bad throw. Looking down, his laughter stopped short, as the cards started to glow a pink color, before exploding, killing him instantly. James started to throw all of his cards, hoping to hit Bellatrix, but it was all in vain, as she dodged all of them with grace like a swan. Bellatrix started firing curses at him which he dodged with as much grace as bellatrix had just displayed. James took out his staff before elongating it and started a deadly dance with Bellatrix as she took out two wicked looking knifes. James had not realized that while he was preoccupied with Bellatrix, Rudolphos had snuck behind him by crawling as his legs were still broken, despite his efforts of trying to heal them.

"Avada Kedavra!" Rudolphos bellowed, striking James in the back. Bellatrix cackled, watching the life slowly slip away from those burning red eyes. James fell to the ground with of shock permanetly stuck on his face.

Bellatrix raced up the stairs, catching Lily just as she got finished firecalling Albus. Lily turned, having heard her come up, with her wand in her hand,and a spell on her lips.

"Avada Kedavra." Unfortunenately Bellatrix was faster. Lily Potter fell to the floor with her face still in its angry scowl. Bellatrix giggled at her victory, with a insane looking smile, she walked up to Harry's cradle. What she wasn't expecting to find was the child's black and green glare as he looked at her with loathing on his face. Bellatrix actually flinched at the look, before picking him up, like a mother would her own child. She walked down to find her husband looking at some of the cards that had not exploded with a look of distrust on his face.

"These thing can't explode when he's dead can they?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you holding the kid?"

"Lord Voldemort wanted us to take the baby to him, so he could kill him personally." Bellatrix said looking at the baby as Harry gave the same smoldering glare as he did to her to Rudolphos,before erupting in childish giggles. Bellatrix looked at were his gaze had landed and paled.

"Rudolphos," Bellatrix began with a shaking voice.

"What?"

"He knows that Rabastans been killed."

"So."

"So the kid's laughing at us!"

"Oh, I don't really think that relevant."

"Rudolphos, if he can decifer what side has had casualties in a battle, he can probably figure out how to use his powers!"

Rudolphos paled dramaticly at that.

"Let's get him to Lord Vol-" he was cut off by Bellatrix's scream as her right arm was blown right of her body in a mess of bone, skin, muscle, blood, and tissue. Her wand had been caught in the crossfire and was blwn to bits as well. You see while the two death eaters were talking Harry put his hand on Bellatrix's arm and concentrating. People might not know it, but Harry was actually smart for his age, which was one. Feeling his energy inside he pushed it through his hand and into the mean lady who had killed his mother, who he had adored greatly. Green bolts of energy erupted on her arm, causing it to explode. Rudolphos looked in fear as the child crawled towards him with a glare still on his face, having been dropped when Bellatrix lost her arm.

"Stay away from me, Avada Kedvra!" he screamed and watched in amazement as those green bolts appeared once again on Harry's right hand. Raising his energy covered hand, he grabbed the end of the wand, which had yet to fire the killing curse, and seemed to _absorb_ the curse before it reappeared, floating a few centimeters above Harry's left hand.

"No wa-" Rudolphos screamed but was unable to finish as the killing curse fired from Harry's hand in a burst of green sparks. Rudolphos stared blankly foreward before falling backwards, as his body didn't have the ability to hold him up anymore.

And that's how Dumbledore found him when he arrived a few minutes later, giggling over the dead body of Rudolphos Lestrange and watching as Bellatrix cowered in the corner.

* * *

**That's it folks, and just so you know yes I know that Gambit would have put up a better fight than that, but think about it if you break somebody's legs wouldn't you think their down for the count as well.**

**Harry's power will be revealed later and just so you know he is a squib if I hadn't made that clear. No mutant can have magic like wizards can. The x-gene snuffs whatever magic they got and before people start yelling at me that the x gene appears randomly. Look at magneto and his kids. they all have super powers. Btw I have all the chapters up until chapter five already written so Expect a post tomorrow. bye bye.**


End file.
